


Five

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: A twist on the five stages of grief.





	Five

**Denial** _**:** Pidge_

There was no way. There was absolutely no way. Her eyes, wide with terror, were magnified nearly tenfold by her lenses. They took in the state of the near-empty corridor, of the laser burns that scorched the walls and of the broken machinery that littered the cold ground. Her bayard fell from her loosening grip, the small arrow shaped blade glowing brightly before clattering onto the ground in its original form.

She moved forward—or she attempted to. Her legs wouldn't move on command, having locked at her knees. No, just no way. Even though the evidence sat plainly in front of her, she couldn't believe the scene.

She took in the blood that smeared the wall, the shape of desperate fingertips visible before smudging into an incoherent mess. It all led back to the boy slumped against the wall, his hands clutched over his abdomen, and the staining was so thick, she couldn't tell where it started or where it ended. All it was, was a mess of dark red that still bled through his futile fingertips.

Sinking to her knees, she blinked. Normally quick and occupied, her mind sat still, overcome with a numbness that crept down her body until she realized she was barely breathing.

This boy—this paladin—though unrelated by blood, had forged a connection with her the moment they were thrown together into the same team at the Garrison, becoming her makeshift family. He was nothing less than a brother to her, and she felt his pain almost as if it were her own. Her tongue moved, touching the roof of her tongue, his name forming soundlessly on her lips.

No, this couldn't be happening.

It couldn't.

 

 

**Anger** _: Keith_

The shock at seeing his friend so pale, almost unresponsive, was like the gasoline that had been doused against flame, bringing them roaring into dark filled skies. He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging deeply into his palms.

Why hadn't he gotten there sooner? Why hadn't he seen the shot fired? Why wasn't he _fast enough_? He was the red paladin, the most temperamental, the most impulsive. His lion was the fastest, for crying out loud. And yet, here he was, too late.

The anger burned fiery and hot in his chest, and he ground his teeth, swallowing heavily. His eyes locked onto the slouched form, roving over the gaping wound, a sadistic streak in him refusing to look away. The guilt spread slowly, intermingling with his fury, and the combination had him shaking in place, his breathing irregular and forced. Each exhale was filled with ire—towards the galra, towards the soldier that had fired the shot, and towards himself.

His eyes prickled, and before he could stop it, a tear tracked itself down his face. This unleashed a torrent of frustrated tears, and before he could stop himself, he cursed out loud, the shout echoing down the battle-worn corridor. The other paladins barely noticed, too occupied with shock to react to his temper sparking out of control.

The fire burned hot and heavy within him.

And it only grew from there.

 

 

**Bargaining** _**:** Shiro_

He gripped the paladin's hand, desperation coursing rapidly through his veins, leaving them cold and panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to him—not to anyone. No one deserved to die in the middle of a prisonlike hall in the middle of dead space.

The dying paladin let out a choking cough, a trickle of scarlet running down his chin until it fell in a lone drop, becoming one with the deep red that stained his armor. Another rush of panic and dread filled his mind, and he reached up to grip the paladin's shoulder, holding him steady.

It wasn't fair. The blue paladin was so young, so full of life and love that extended not to just his family, but to all of them as well. He had so much to live for, so much to return to, and yet here he was, slouched against the wall, breathing shallow and ready to give at any moment.

It just wasn't fair. Why him? Why did the universe choose to claim the blue paladin for its own after he had fought so hard for freedom for all? Why did it want to take him? Why didn't it want the black paladin, who didn't have much back on earth, who had already had a chance to say goodbye to his own family, who knew there was a chance he wouldn't return?

If only he had seen the soldier raise his gun. If only he hadn't been so preoccupied with fixing his com during battle. If only he'd noticed the blue paladin running at him. If only he had known the shot would be fatal.

It should have been him. The shot should have hit him, and he would give anything and everything to switch places with the blue paladin. To be the one that lay dying instead of him.

He was supposed to be their leader.

And he had failed.

 

 

**Depression** _**:** Hunk_

He could barely see. The world blurred in a giant mass of grey, save for the blue that was the pinpoint of his focus. Nothing had gone right this time, and now they were all paying the price. He heaved a large gulp of air, nearly choking as it caught in his throat, the ache in his chest ricocheting throughout his body. It wrapped itself around his neck, squeezing every semblance of emotion out of him, leaving only grief.

This was his fellow paladin, his best friend, his brother. And the thought of a life without him was almost unbearable, leaving anguish to tighten in his chest until he couldn't breathe. Falling to his knees, he crawled forward until he knelt in front of the blue paladin. Though the life slowly, gradually ebbed out of him, he still managed to give him a small smile, and the yellow paladin was sent into another round of sobbing.

Something sticky found its way onto his hand, and he briefly opened his eyes to see bloodstained fingers lightly touching the back of his palm, a gesture of comfort even when he wasn't the one who needed it. He sucked in a shaky breath, the tears welling in his eyes burning them, leaving hot, wet streaks down his face as he repeated the blue paladin's name over and over again.

Each syllable was laced with anguish and a raw sadness he had never before experienced. It left traces of weakening strength and waning hope, and he moved to gently cradle the bloodied hand in between his own as a final gesture of comfort.

His best friend was dying.

And there was nothing he could do.

 

 

**Acceptance** _: Lance_

There was no fear, only a cold numbness that crept throughout his body, swathing him like a blanket, tucking him in and readying him for his final moments. He thought of his family, of his relatives, his siblings, his parents—everyone who he'd grown up to love and in return, received love.

It was difficult when he was first pulled into space. Having to adjust to suddenly being thrust into the role of a defender of the universe was a lot to take in, especially since he felt he had the least to give. But it had grown on him, even though he missed those back home terribly, and he sank into the role, becoming one with his team.

Though there was much that he hadn't gotten the chance to do, regret trapped deep in his soul, he let that all go in that one moment. He missed his family—he really did, but he knew there was nothing left he could do but to keep them in mind as he took a shuddering breath.

But that was ok because now he had his second family surrounding him as the cold intensified. Their presence around him was enough—it was more than he could have asked for.

The end was near. He could feel it, and he let his eyes open once more.

His small, makeshift family stood around him, and he took in the blurred view of familiarity.

Green.

Red.

Black

Yellow.

And then white.

**Author's Note:**

> I got sad starting at Shiro's part, and then got really sad at Hunk's part. Also, I'm sick, which means I'm 10x more likely to write angst.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.quiznaksicles.tumblr.com)


End file.
